


Sweet For You

by b_j_hx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Ice Cream Shop AU, slight mentions of Jan/Jackie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_j_hx/pseuds/b_j_hx
Summary: 'Crystal stood outside the huge restaraunt, staring at the giant, bubblegum pink Goode’s sign accompanied by their famous logo, the blushing girl with the blue hair holding an ice cream cone'.Crystal gets a summer job at Goode's Desserts. The owner's daughter is exactly what she expected, until she isn't anymore.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 39
Kudos: 149





	1. Welcome To Goode's Desserts, We Hope You Have A Goode day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the Crystal/Gigi ice cream shop au no one asked for but here it is anyway. Much love.

Crystal stood outside the huge restaraunt, staring at the giant, bubblegum pink _Goode’s_ sign accompanied by their famous logo, the blushing girl with the blue hair holding an ice cream cone. The sun was beating down on her shoulders, and she was nervous. When her mom had said _summer job,_ trust her, this place was not the first one to pop into her mind. She still found it hard to believe that nowhere else seemed to be hiring, but she was getting desperate and needed money for college ASAP. Besides, how bad could it be? Apart from the obnoxious uniform and the silly hat, which she was certain she wouldn't suit one bit, Goode’s desserts had been a source of happiness for her growing up, a treat when she was in town with her mom, a birthday party or two, an icecream sundae on a Sunday. When she'd told her mom about the summer job offer, she'd said, don't forget this is the _original_ restaurant. Which was true. In the years since Crystal and her mom had been coming here, the business had massively taken off and people from all over would come to their small town just to try the sundaes. Now, there were Goode’s restaurants _everywhere_ and she suspected Mr Goode, the owner, who had been working in the silly uniform on occasion while Crystal was growing up was now a very rich man.

Crystal weaved her way through the candy pink tables outside, most of them occupied on a hot summers day, customers choosing to sit in the warm breeze rather than the over air conditioned indoor seating area. On a table close to the door sat three girls, and Crystal immediately noticed them because they were the kind of girls you did notice, all tall and tanned and dressed in cute jean jackets and miniskirts, sunglasses perched on perfectly styled hair, swirling a straw round plastic smoothie cups. The prettiest one, a brunette with a cute (Crystal thought it was cute) button nose and shoulder length curls looked up at Crystal as she walked through the big double doors into the restaurant, the sudden whoosh of cold air conditioning hitting her. _This has to be the summer I come to terms with my goddamn sexuality,_ Crystal thought. Almost immediately, though, all thoughts of the bitchy brunette were pushed from her mind as an overly cheerful, pretty blonde girl with long hair and a name tag reading _Jan_ was beelining toward her, saying ‘Welcome to Goode’s desserts! We sure hope you're having a Goode day! What can I do for you?’ Then Jan was beaming on her, holding an outstretched menu.

‘Um, I’m new, I mean I... it’s my first day’. Crystal stuttered.

‘Oh my gosh you must be Crystal? Hi! I'm actually going to be doing your training, let me just get the manager! Two secs!’ Jan was gone that quickly. Crystal was left to herself again, trying to gather all her thoughts among the throngs of families and squealing kids around her. She looked through the glass windows back outside, to the table where the three girls were sat. _She even looks cute from the back,_ was her first thought. Crystal found herself staring at the girl, deep in conversation with her friends and checking her Instagram feed, right up until Jan came back with, presumably, the manager. The manager was an older woman, must have been in her forties or fifties Crystal guessed, and she looked _really_ stressed.

‘Hi, welcome to Goode’s. Im really sorry but you’ve started on a stressful day - the business owner is popping by later. As you may know, he lives locally, this is the original Goode’s desserts’. The manager didn't even look at Crystal once while she spoke. She was too busy staring down at an iPad. Jan smiled apologetically.

‘Jan’s going to do your training, so just shadow her please’.

Crystal followed Jan through the staff entrance, down a long corridor lined with posters about health and safety and machinery safety certificates. Jan was chatting away as they went, saying about getting Crystal a uniform ASAP and how she shouldn’t be nervous about Mr Goode coming in today. Before she knew it, Jan had shoved a pile of clothes into her hand and Crystal was staring at herself in a full length mirror, wearing the little kitschy hat and all. When she was younger, she used to love seeing the staff dressed in the little tutu skirt and hat with the black bow tie and shirt, the same outfit the little Goode’s mascot with the blue hair wore on all the milkshake cups, the sundae glasses, the doughnut trays. You could even get straws with the little mascot on. Crystal was sure there was one rattling round in a drawer in her mom’s kitchen. But seeing herself in the get-up was a completely different story. She looked ridiculous. Jan pulled it off, somehow - but Crystal looked like a joke. The hat didn't sit properly on her curly hair, for starters. The shirt was a little too tight. The skirt didn’t fit round the waistband. _I need money for college,_ she told herself, as a way of not ripping off the stupid uniform and running far, far away.

Jan took her back through to the kitchen once she was dressed, and almost immediately a girl pushed past them, almost knocking into Crystal.

‘I’m taking my lunch break Jan, you’ve been gone for fucking ages’. The girl said, and then she was out of sight.

‘Ignore her, she’s just split up with her boyfriend. Cranky much?’ Jan said smiling, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Crystal hoped this girl now didn't have a personal vendetta against her for making her late for lunch.

Jan got her set up filling out some health and safety paperwork in the corner while she and another dark haired girl busied themselves with orders. The other girl seemed so much nicer, and she smiled at Crystal showing a gap between her front teeth and introduced herself as Heidi. This made her relax a little, surely everyone here wasn't a total nutcase. In a slight lull between customers, Crystal listened in to Heidi and Jan’s conversation.

‘...and I said, at least you didn't have to serve _Miss Goode_ and the Glossy Posse!’ Heidi exclaimed.

Jan laughed. ‘She's such a bitch, oh my god I don't envy you. _Can I have three strawberry delight smoothies with NON FAT milk and I swear if you put a toe out of line i’ll make Daddy fire your ass!’_

Crystal was intrigued. Miss Goode? They must be referring to the owner’s daughter. She knew there was one, a random fact she’d remembered from a newspaper article about the expansion of the business years before. Not that she'd ever met her.

‘I swear one day I’m gonna ram a straw down her throat.’ This was Heidi, who accompanied the sentence by aggressively scooping pink icecream onto a cone.

‘Can you take these to table 12 outside please Crystal?’ Heidi asked sweetly. Jan burst out laughing.

‘Oh hell no, you're not throwing the newbie to the lions like that Heidi!’

‘What?’ Crystal asked, standing up.

‘Heidi’s being a bitch, ignore her’ Jan said.

‘But she’s really gotta see what she’s like for herself Jan, its hilarious’.

‘Fine, she does need training waiting tables. These are for table 12, outside. The Glossy Posse. Aka _Gigi Goode_ and her friends.’

‘And you said they’re bitches?’ Crystal asked.

‘Oh girl,’ Heidi laughed, and Jan gave her a little sympathetic smile.

The sun immediately warmed Crystal’s back as soon as she stepped outside. Quickly, so as not to let the ice creams melt the tiniest bit in the time between stepping outside and them reaching the girls who ordered them, Crystal weaved her way through the tables until she came to a stop at table 12. _Shit._ How bloody predictable. It was that girl. The one who Crystal thought was cute.

‘Three strawberry delights?’ She said sweetly.

Two of the girls gave her smirks, indicating ‘duh’. She handed them over. The third girl, the cute one, raised her eyebrows.

‘You’re new’, she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

‘Yeah, I just started today, my name’s Cry--’

‘Okaaaay cute’, the girl cut her off, taking her icecream from Crystal’s outstretched hand. Their fingers touched, briefly, and Crystal hated herself for the fact she registered it. The other two giggled, meanly.

‘You must be Gigi Goode’, Crystal sighed.

‘The one and only’, Gigi answered, licking the tip of her icecream.

_Jeeesus. How stuck up is this girl._

‘You can go now?’ Gigi said, almost sweetly.

Crystal took a second to process, and then hurried away.

Jan and Heidi were staring at her as she came through the kitchen, almost like they felt bad for her.

‘Sorry, girl’, Jan said, and then burst into a fit of giggles.

Crystal felt embarrassed, and then a sudden need to defend herself. ‘Well, she was actually quite nice’, she lied. ‘I don't know why you call her a bitch’.

Suddenly Jan’s eyes widened dramatically, and Crystal whirled around to see Gigi stood by the counter, looking at them cooly. Behind her stood a tall, handsome man in a suit. Her father.

‘Working hard or hardly working, girls?’ He said, and Crystal felt her heart drop to her stomach. She was about to get fired from her summer job, she may as well kiss college goodbye...

And then Mr Goode burst out laughing, and so did Jan and Heidi. The relief was instantaneous. Out of nowhere the manager from earlier appeared, and Mr Goode followed her through to the back. Gigi was still staring at Heidi and Jan for a moment longer, and then she flicked her hair and walked back out to her friends. Crystal could swear, right before she turned around, she looked sad.

Two weeks in, and Crystal really enjoyed her new job. The girl who was so desperate to rush off on her break the first day, Brita, had quickly become a friend too, and alongside Jan and Heidi and the other employees, Crystal felt like she had a whole new family. Gigi hadn’t been back though, sitting outside with her friends, since that first day. Crystal hated the fact she wanted to see her again. She’d been rude to her, surely that was enough proof she should regard the owner’s stuck up daughter in the same way her colleagues did. But something inside her still liked Gigi, and god forbid, she wasn't doing much to try and squash it.

Today had started out like any other. She’d been on shift with Jan, Brita, another girl named Aiden who Crystal was unsure how she even got the job because she was downright unfriendly to _everyone,_ even the kids, and every time she tried to make a joke it massively didn’t land, and Heidi, and she’d even found herself singing happy birthday to a table full of children, arms full of a giant banana split peppered with candles. It was at that moment, mid-singsong, that Gigi walked in, wearing a cute cropped blazer jacket and tiny skirt covered in pink and yellow flowers. Crystal wanted to hide away, embarrassed. Instead she finished the song, smiled a gigantic happy smile at each child, served up the banana split and took the tray and blown out candles back through to the kitchen. Gigi had stared at her the entire time.

By the time she was back behind the counter, Gigi had taken her smoothie and was sat out in the sun again, scrolling through her phone.

‘You're so good with kids, I'm going to put you in charge of all the parties..’ Crystal was trying to listen to what her manager was saying, but she was staring at Gigi and her friends again, who must have arrived a moment ago, laughing away. She wanted to wait their table, for some bizarre reason, but she didn't dare tell the others that because they wouldn’t understand she just wanted to talk to the beautiful girl.

Her shift carried on without much drama, just a crying kid who’d fallen over on the soft play. Pretty soon, the sun was setting and she was closing up for the day with Jan. Jan was bleating on about how she had a date that night with a girl named Jackie she’d been speaking to online, and how she was so so nervous, and Crystal was trying to be there for her, but at the same time insanely jealous of how open Jan was about her sexuality, about meeting women. Crystal hadn't come out to anyone, not even her own mother who she just _knew_ would be accepting.

Jan was closing the tills for the final time, when the chime of the door went.

‘Last orders, we’re closing in five!’ Jan trilled.

‘Can I just have a frozen yoghurt, Jan?’

Crystal froze. It was Gigi’s voice.

‘I didn't realise you even knew my name’, Jan said, annoyed.

‘Im sorry, I know it’s late, I know you're closing, but like can I just have one?’

Jan didn't answer for a beat. ‘I'm joking, of course. Although you think you can do whatever you like just cause your daddy owns the place..’

Crystal knew Jan was joking, but for some reason, those words caused Gigi to well up with tears.

Jan looked shocked, like she wanted to backtrack immediately. ‘Um.. Crystal can you just make Gigi.. a strawberry froyo... please.’

It was in that _exact_ moment that the froyo machine decided to malfunction. Badly. It wouldn't turn off, and even after filling the little fro yo cup, the machine was still spitting out strawberry frozen yoghurt everywhere, all over the floor, and Jan was flapping about with tissues, completely not sure of what to do, and Crystal was _definitely_ certain this was how she was getting fired, right here right now, and then she slipped in it and went flying in the _stupid_ uniform. After landing on her ass in a puddle of melted strawberry, Jan slapped her hand to her mouth and burst out laughing. ‘I have to call... someone’, she said between giggles. ‘We can’t turn it off!’

Crystal looked at Gigi. This whole time, she'd been staring at them like some bad car crash scene was playing out right in front of her eyes. ‘I think, I'm so sorry Gigi but can you please call your dad?’

‘No!’ Jan exclaimed. ‘We can fix this!’

‘I'm not calling my dad’, Gigi said, and without warning, she hoisted herself up on the counter and jumped over.

‘There's an emergency off switch round the back somewhere, did they even _train_ you how to use these things?’ Gigi asked, leaning over Crystal who was still sat on the floor. Crystal got a whiff of her gorgeous perfume and then made herself focus. When she’d fallen she’d bashed her knee on something, it was bleeding a little. She was covered in yoghurt, and it was still spilling from the machine. She looked ridiculous, in front of Gigi.

Not that Gigi seemed to notice though, her and Jan had their heads stuck round the back of the machine looking for the emergency button. Then, just as suddenly as it started, the machine gave a shudder and stopped.

‘YES!’ Jan cried. ‘Let’s get this cleaned up and we’re outta here!’

‘Hold on, her knee’s bleeding’. Gigi said calmly, staring down at Crystal. ‘Jan, please can you clean this up while I get her a bandaid?’

Crystal was utterly, completely shocked. So was Jan, by the looks of things. This girl was a complete 180 of the Gigi she’d met at the start of working here. Still shocked, and without saying anything, she let Gigi help her up off the floor and into the back, where she perched on a table still covered in yoghurt, watching Gigi locate the first aid kit. She wanted to ask Gigi what possessed her to a) help her and Jan out instead of calling her dad, getting them fired and filming it and putting it online, and b) be nice to Crystal and patch up her knee.

Gigi didn't speak until she was wiping Crystal’s knee with an antiseptic wipe. Apparently, all the rational thinking parts of Crystal that could've offered to do it herself weren’t working around Gigi either.

‘I heard what you said, you know’, Gigi said softly.

‘What? When?’

‘Your first day. You said I wasn’t a bitch, you said I was _nice’._

Crystal didn't know what to say.

‘You’re a liar, Crystal’.

‘You know my name now?’ Crystal faked being shocked.

‘Yep’, Gigi giggled. Her giggle was adorable, Crystal noted. Gigi's tone turned serious again. ‘I do. Because even though you were a total liar, I wanted to know your name, the girl who stuck up for me when she had absolutely no reason to’.

‘I guess...’ Crystal began.

‘You’re a nice person.’ Gigi finished. ‘I don't know why I act like I do. With you guys. I’m not _really_ that girl. my friends kind of egg it on because we see it as a joke, you know it being my dad’s place and that. I really liked coming here when I was little. Dad used to work here then too, and the staff would look after me, because mom was so busy with her seamstress job. Mom designed the uniforms, you know’. Gigi reached out and tugged on Crystal’s hat.

‘My family worked so hard to get to where they are now. And along the way I lost sight of who I was, the little girl who used to love the fact her daddy owned an ice cream shop’. Gigi stopped, like she realised she’d said too much. ‘I’m sorry. Ignore me. I don't know why I'm telling you all this. It’s just that day, when I saw you with the kids and you were singing, you reminded me so much of what it used to be like here when I was a kid. I used to want to be like that’.

‘It’s okay’, Crystal said softly.

‘And now I just feel like everyone who works here judges me and _hates_ me because daddy got rich and I go to the school I do’.

‘Gigi, that’s not it, its your bitchy friends, no offence.’ Crystal giggled.

‘You always see the best in everyone’. Gigi said, taking Crystal’s hand.

Crystal nervously laced their fingers together. It was now or never, right?

‘I have to tell you something, Gigi, and feel free to run away or never speak to me again’.

‘What?’ Gigi laughed, still absentmindedly stroking Crystal’s knee.

‘When I first saw you that day, before I knew who you were. I... liked you. Thought you were cute’.

Gigi’s eyes widened. _Shit. What the hell did I go and say that for?_ Crystal thought. _I've only just started talking to the girl like a normal person and now I'm telling her she's cute? When did I get so ballsy? She’s outta here, I'm sure of it. And she’ll tell all her friends about the creepy girl her who hit on her._

‘You like me?’ Gigi questioned. ‘Like as a person?’

‘No.. like...’ Crystal was lost for words. This was her one and only chance to backtrack.

‘Like.. this?’ Gigi asked, and suddenly her lips were on Crystal’s, and the only thing that mattered was that Gigi tasted like strawberries despite the fact she never got her froyo and she probably _always_ tasted like strawberries.

‘Yeah... like that’.

Suddenly, Jan came round the corner, also covered in yoghurt but with a triumphant smile on her face.

‘Crystal, you ok? How’s your knee? Can you walk? It’s all cleaned up, we can go now. I mean, can we please go now, I’m meeting Jackie in half an hour!’ Then Jan took in the fact that Gigi was stood _very_ close to Crystal, and she hadn’t even put a bandaid on her knee yet.

‘What? Oh nevermind, thanks so much for not telling your dad, Gigi’.

‘It’s okay. He’s a pretty nice boss to you guys, isn't he?’ Gigi asked

‘He actually is, he’s so kind and funny’. Jan confirmed, and Crystal knew she wasn’t just saying that. The few times she’d met Mr Goode, he’d been hilarious. Just as she remembered him from childhood.

‘Let’s go.’ Gigi said, smiling.

The three girls walked into the cool evening together, Jan quickly splitting off to run home and change.

‘You know, you suit the uniform’, Gigi laughed, eyeing up all of Crystal in her yoghurt-covered glory. ‘I thought that the first day I saw you. I was like damn, they hired someone cute’.

Crystal blushed then, kind of glad it was too dark for Gigi to see.

Pretty soon, the girls reached the entrance to Crystal’s road.

‘How are you getting home?’ She asked Gigi.

‘Oh, I'll get my dad to drive out and get me’.

‘Okay’.

‘I'll see you soon, right?’ Gigi asked, nervously. ‘Maybe when you’re on break, we could go grab lunch together? Like one day this week?’

‘What about tomorrow?’ Crystal asks, still taking in the fact the beautiful girl in front of her wants to spend more time with her.

‘Yeah, perfect. I’ll come in for one.’

That night, Crystal went to sleep with the biggest smile on her face. Tomorrow, Gigi was coming in just for her. And all the happiness Goode’s Desserts had brought her as a child came rushing back.


	2. Please Don't Break My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was meant to be a 2 parter, but now it's a 3!   
> This one's from the perspective of Miss Gigi Goode herself.

On the first day of the summer holidays, Gigi Goode had come out to her mom. She was always a confident girl. Always knew exactly what she wanted from life. So she was honest. It was one of her mom’s rare days at home, just the two of them, in their massive modern house that Goode’s Desserts bought, her dad miles and miles away at a business meeting, and so she did it. Took the plunge and said exactly what had been eating away inside of her all year. She thought she liked girls. Her mom was shocked, then she put the kettle on. Two hours later, Gigi went out to meet her friends, feeling lighter than she had in a long time.

The very next day, she was handed an ice cream cone by one of the most beautiful girls she’d ever seen. She was striking, not in a conventional way as such but also in the most conventional way possible. The cutest smile. The kindness that just emanated from her. The warmth Gigi had felt, even in that split second of taking the ice cream cone from her hand. The girl was called Crystal, and when Gigi wasn’t supposed to hear, she stood up for her in front of all the other employees that Gigi knew hated her guts.

That day had been no different from any other. She was trying to work up the courage to speak about things - the things she’d told her mom - to her dad, and also her best friends who were crowded round her slurping their smoothies. Not that they felt like the best friends, not at the best of times. Gigi knew things had changed so much since she was little. She used to love coming to her dad’s dessert restaurant, especially when he was busy because the friendly manager who was a bit plump and had rosy cheeks just like the Goode’s mascot would let her eat ice cream behind the counter and go on the soft play when it was closed to all the other kids. Gigi felt like the luckiest girl in the world.Now, her dad came in around once a month to speak to the staff, and none of the people working there liked her because a lot of the summer girls were around her age and she knew she tried to act like a bitch, because her friends thought they were entitled to. It had started off as kind of a joke when new employees started, like, I'm the owners daughter, bow down to me, and Ruby and the others had found it hilarious so they just sort of carried it on. But the old employees told the new ones Gigi was a bitch, so she felt like she had no other choice. Until Crystal started. That day, the first day, Gigi regretted acting the way she did to her almost immediately. Ruby was in fits of giggles, Rosie was snorting into her smoothie when Crystal left their table. Just then, her father had arrived, and Gigi walked him in, because she kind of wanted to see Crystal, not to speak to, just to see if she looked upset. That’s when she heard Crystal sticking up for her.

Gigi was kind of proud of how she’d been the one to make the first move. Spurred on by a new confidence and actually feeling good about helping Jan fix the broken machine, she’d kissed Crystal in the back room about two weeks later while patching up an injury she’d gotten from slipping in frozen yoghurt. Even the way she fell was adorable. Gigi knew, she just knew, that she didn't want to let Crystal just be another employee she was cold to.

After that day, she knew this summer was going to be good. (Or _Goode_ , if you were her father and had long since exhausted the joke of turning their surname into a pun _every single opportunity that arose,_ but).

Exactly a month after meeting Crystal, and kissing Crystal, and finding every single opportunity to hang out with Crystal, Gigi was sat in bed, knees pulled up to her chest, crying her eyes out. She felt pathetic, to say the least. She wanted Crystal. But she couldn’t expect the other girl to want to sleep over every single night, or revolve her entire life around Gigi.

She wiped her eyes quickly, pausing the sad playlist she’d been listening to through her AirPods and checking her phone. No messages, because it was 2am and Crystal was sleeping like a normal person. What would she even say anyway? The last thing Gigi had sent her was a stupid meme. No indication to the fact that Gigi was crying in bed over the fact she felt pathetic.

She can’t explain what it is about Crystal, but it’s something rare that Gigi knows she's never felt before in her life and doubts she’ll feel again. She throws her head back against the pillows and lets the tears silently continue to fall. Maybe Crystal will get sick of her, the needy bitchy girl who isn’t really much like her at all. Crystal is a sunshine. Kind to everyone. If she had seen the kind of bitch Gigi used to be, she wouldn't want her. Because that's the thing. She _wants_ Crystal. She wants Crystal so much it hurts. Last night, she'd texted Crystal _don't you think it’s weird we’ve only known each other for a month and you feel like my soulmate?_

She regretted it as soon as she’d sent it, thinking it was too much, too clingy, too cheesy, but Crystal had just replied with _I know. Let’s be soulmates 5ever._

Gigi lets her mind wander to last weekend, and a small smile plays on her lips.

_‘Jesus Crys!!!’ Gigi exclaimed, laughing into the mattress. Crystal, also in similar hysterics, pulled her jumper back down._

_‘How the fuck did you?!’ She couldn’t believe it. Crystal had actually gone and done it. The ballsy girl. She’d got not one, but both nipples pierced._

_‘Oh my god, Gee your face’._

_‘How did you get away with it?!’ Gigi was genuinely shocked. Crystal had just flashed her under the covers, and the last thing she was expecting to see was that._

_‘My cousin’s friend that owns the piercing shop, remember? She didn't care I was underaged, and my mom won’t ever see it, will she?’ Crystal said rationally, like she’d really thought it through._

_‘Oh my god your cousins friend is getting so fired’._

_‘I went on my own!’_

_This brought a fresh fit of hysterics on for both girls. They were rolling around Gigi’s bed almost crying with laughter over the whole situation. Then Crystal lifted up her top and flashed them again._

_‘Crys, I swear!’_

_‘You getting all worked up over this Miss Goode?’_

_‘Shut up you crazy bitch’._

_The room fell silent for a moment. Then Crystal snorted again._

_‘Getting changed is going to be a bitch’._

_‘Can you even wear a bra?!’ Gigi exclaimed._

_‘No!!’_

_‘Oh my goodness’._

_‘Oh my GOODEness, Miss Goode, you need to do something risqué too’. Crystal’s voice sent a tingle down Gigi’s spine._

_‘Like what?’ Gigi whispered. They were now facing each other in the semidarkness, faces almost close enough to kiss. Crystal lifted one of her legs and entangled it with Gigi’s._

_‘A tattoo?’ Crystal suggested._

_‘Where?’_

_Without saying anything, Crystal let her gaze drop downward._

_‘Crystal Elizabeth!!!’ Gigi squealed, and then grabbed a pillow and thumped her._

Sunday came and with it, a massive lie in for Gigi. She was exhausted, and the prospect of a day to herself, alone with her thoughts without even her mom there to talk too was daunting. Definitely worth not emerging from the covers for. She didn’t begrudge her mom’s design business taking off, of course she didn't. But she missed the easier days when she was just a seamstress, working from home with local clients.

Rolling over to check her phone, she smiled when she saw the first message.

_I'm so bored and it's my day off can we please do something today?_

Yes, she thought, we can.

Two hours later, she was lying outside in the sun in her bikini, head resting in Crystal’s lap while the other girl read aloud a book she’d been obsessing over for the last week. These casual intimate moments with Crystal Gigi was finding herself initiating more and more. This always caused her to worry that she felt stronger about Crystal than the girl did about her, but Gigi always tried to push those thoughts right to the back of her head.

‘Gee, your shoulders look red’. Crystal was staring down at her with a concerned expression. With no makeup on, her light freckles on show and the sunlight coming down Gigi was certain this was the most beautiful she’d ever looked.

Without saying anything, Gigi passed Crystal the sunscreen, and closed her eyes, exhaling lightly when she felt Crystal’s feather touch on her shoulders. Bliss.

‘This is nice’. Gigi said, genuinely meaning it.It was the most content she’d felt in ages, and it had everything to do with the girl she was with.

‘You know you can tell me anything, right?’ Crystal said.

‘Why’d you say that?’ Gigi sat up, suddenly not so zen anymore.

‘Only because I can sense something’s up with you.’

‘It’s not! I'm happy!’

‘Do you want to meet Jackie and Jan this afternoon?’

Gigi was quiet. No, she didn't. She wanted Crystal all to herself, but she couldn't say that without sounding like a prize weirdo.

‘And I knew you were gonna go silent!’ Crystal says triumphantly.

‘What? No, let’s go.’

‘Gee, tell me what's wrong! The Gigi Goode I know would be going through her closet to find the cutest little denim jacket and skirt co-ord.’

Gigi thumped Crystal with the sunscreen bottle. It was so true, though. What had happened to her? Two weeks ago, Gigi would’ve been dressed to the nines at the weekend, having a laugh with everyone, especially since Crystal had convinced all the summer girls who worked with her that Gigi was, in fact, a nice person, and she’d found herself spending more and more time with them rather than the bitchy clique of school friends who always seemed to make her feel down. She loved an excuse to show off her extensive, stylish wardrobe, and she loved just chilling at Goode’s with her sunglasses perched on her chestnut curls, Jan and Jackie laughing at the boys going into the gym across the street, or trailing through all the back alleys with Crystal into the little independent shops that sold the kind of stuff Crystal loved, all the hippie dippie shit Gigi had come to love and associate with her. Crystal had given her, well, a crystal, a little while ago, and Gigi kept it in a little box by her beside and gave it a squeeze when she needed a pick me up. Not that she'd ever admit that, though.

‘I don't know! I guess I just don't feel myself today’. Gigi admitted, leaning and resting her head on Crystal’s shoulder. Crystal reached out and took Gigi’s hand, gently lacing their fingers together. They sat like that for a little while, in silence, until Crystal leaned over and they were kissing, and then Gigi forgot about everything going on inside her head. Before she knew it, Crystal was on top of her on the sun couch, Gigi’s head resting on a cushion, both girls exploring each other’s bodies with their hands.

‘Crystal, have you told your mom yet’, Gigi murmured, between kisses.

‘Gee, what? No I haven't you know that’.

‘Why are you so nervous to? You know she’ll be fine with us’.

Crystal sat up abruptly. ‘We’d better get changed, Jan and Jackie will be waiting’.

Just like that, she turned on her heel and walked into the house, leaving Gigi feeling suddenly freezing in the summer air, and alone.

Jan, Jackie and Heidi were all perched outside on a candy pink table when Gigi and Crystal arrived at Goode’s. Jan and Heidi were in uniform, and Jackie kept knocking the sailors hat off Jan’s head as a joke.

‘Took you two long enough, I'm off break in 15 minutes!’ Jan yelled, as the girls walked toward the table.

‘Nice day off, Crystal?’ Heidi asked.

‘Not got a summer job, yet, Goode?’ Jan asked smiling. ‘I’m sure you could get one here’.

‘You know, when I was little it was legit my dream to work here’, Gigi said, perching on Crystal’s lap due to lack of chairs.

‘No offence, but you don't really _need_ a job, right?’ Heidi asked. ‘Surely your dad has got enough money to put you through college by now’.

‘Tactful, Heidi’, Crystal laughed.

‘Well, technically, no, I like don't _need_ one...’Gigi was suddenly interrupted by a loud shriek from two girls advancing on their table.

‘Geege!’ It was Ruby. And Rosie was in tow, the pair of them in tiny tops and skirts, and it looked like they'd just had a blow dry. Ruby’s forehead looked red, she’d just had her eyebrows done.

‘Gee, are you coming?’ Rosie asked, looking at the other girls sat round the table.

‘You didn't say you were friends with your dad’s lil summer ice cream slingers this year.’ Ruby said.

Gigi felt so stuck. She looked around the table. Jan and Jackie's expressions said nothing. Heidi looked amused. 

‘Just go, Gee, I’ll see you later’. Crystal said, shifting so Gigi had no choice but to stand up. So that settled it then. Crystal just wanted her gone.

Gigi walked away, not looking back at the table.

That night, she was in bed crying again. This time, because she hadn’t heard a peep from Crystal since the afternoon. The whole time she’d been out with the girls, she’d been checking her phone obsessively. When she got home, nor her mother or her father were there, and she broke down in tears. Now, it was eleven o’clock, Crystal still hadn't messaged, and Gigi was sure the other girl had decided she didn't, in fact, feel as strongly about Gigi as Gigi did about her.

Gigi composed a text _I understand if you hate me, just please don't break my heart._

The next morning, she'd still had no reply.


	3. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! Hope you all enjoy. Back to Crystal's POV for this one.

Crystal walked into work on Monday morning with a heart so heavy she could hardly bear it. The place was still dead, the rush of families and teens looking for a sweet fix still a couple of hours off. She was glad she had a couple of hours to pull herself together, but realistically, she knew there was no way that was completely possible when everything was going to remind her of Gigi. Even her goddamn surname was on every single plastic cup and milkshake glass in the kitchen. She still had no explanation as to why she couldn't bring herself to text Gigi back. She felt awful, like the worst person in the entire world. The last text Gigi sent her still brought tears to her eyes if she thought about it too hard. _Please don’t break my heart._ Yet here she was, stuck, unable to think of anything to say, while the girl she was certain she was falling in love with was waiting on the other side of town for a reply that she probably now assumed would never come. Crystal knew that if she couldn't figure a way out of all of this in her own head, she would have to quit her job. It would be too much being here, with everything a reminder of who she seemed hell bent on driving away.

It was just so hard - she couldn't read Gigi at all. She was quiet, and kept to herself at times about her feelings when all Crystal wanted was for her to trust her. Every time Crystal asked what was wrong, Gigi clammed up. Then there was the incident with Gigi’s friends, where they were rude and Gigi did nothing about it, and sauntered off with them without a backward glance. At the time, Crystal was so angry she didn't even spend any more time with Heidi, Jan and Jackie. She excused herself and went straight home, and cried under her duvet. When her mom found her and asked what was going on, the whole thing spilled out like some sorry tale, and she found herself finally admitting to her mom that she was gay. Even though she’d known deep down her mom wouldn't mind at all, the relief was unbelievable, just to get it off her chest released some of the unbearable pressure in her head. She knew Gigi was pushing her to come out. Now she had, but she was losing Gigi in the process.

‘Morning campers!’ Came a chirpy voice, and Crystal made herself snap back to reality.

‘Good morning Mr Goode!’ Trilled Jan and the others.

Crystal wanted to just slink away and hide out the back. Did Gigi’s dad have _any_ idea about any of this? Did he know that Crystal had been seeing his daughter? Or had Gigi not come out to him yet, out of fear or something else? She wished she could ask her.

‘Morning, Crystal’. He smiled at her, a genuine smile, and she relaxed a little. He had no idea she was ghosting his daughter, for now at least.

As he launched into a spiel about targets and sales monitors and loads of stuff that made no sense whatsoever to Crystal, she noticed Jan was listening very intently, because Jan wasn't going to college, she’d been offered a full time position as a shift manager, and she took it very seriously thank you. Crystal couldn't help but smile a little. Jan _loved_ it here. Crystal hoped she’d have happier memories than the ones she had now by the time she left.

Jan, as usual, sensed something was up. As soon as Mr Goode had jumped into his sports car and zoomed away, probably to a meeting or somewhere else of utmost importance, the questioning began.

‘What do you mean you haven't texted her back yet?! Crystal, I know I never used to like her but that’s just pure evil. I'm sorry. She asked you not to _break her heart_ and you couldn’t even think of a response?’

‘I know, I know, I'm the worst person in the entire world’.

‘Well you're not, but this is so unlike you. You're usually miss sunshine and rainbows, you know, peace hugs and hippie love, be nice to everyone’.

‘Thanks, Jan’. She didn't need the attack on her apparent change of personality. But she did need to know what was _really_ going on with Gigi, and she didn't want to lose her. At the very least, she hoped she and Gigi could come out of this as friends.

It took her half of her shift, in between serving ice cream and wiping down tables and doing her jolly clown routine with a wig and face paints that were kept out the back (and everyone outright refused to use except for Aiden who was banned because she scared the kids silly, but everyone told Crystal she was really good at it, so she kind of became the unofficial kids entertainer), to decide what to say to Gigi. In the end, she settled for, _I'm so sorry bb. I really am. I know I've been ignoring you but we need to talk, please don't hate me._

Gigi hadn't replied by the time she had gotten home. She didn't get a reply while she showered, or had dinner, or watched Netflix in bed. Her heart rate raised every time she went near her phone, every time she unlocked it and checked her messages.

Then, at just gone midnight, just as Crystal was falling asleep, her phone lit up the dark room. She scrambled for it and read the text.

_I don't think you realise how much you've upset me. And for what? Just because I went off with Ruby and Rosie? That's worth ignoring me for this long for? When you were the one who practically pushed me off your lap and told me to go?_

Crystal thought back to the moment Gigi had left their table that day. It’s true, she'd shifted Gigi off her lap and told her to go. But she thought that’s what Gigi wanted. To hang out with her bitchy friends without being judged by the group. So she’d tried to help her along her way, that's all.

_This is so childish Gee. Talking about ditching each other for friends like we’re 13 years old._

As soon as she’d sent it, she regretted it. The reply was almost instant.

_Have a nice life Crystal Elizabeth Methyd xo_

It stung. Of course it stung. But she couldn't say she didn't deserve it. Well, that was that then.

Crystal knew handing in her resignation was going to cause a stir. Yet she had every intention of doing it that very next day, after spending the next hour after reading Gigi’s final text message sat at her desk, re-writing the letter over and over again. She just couldn't be there, not with how things had ended with Gigi. A tear slipped out, but whether it was for leaving all her friends and her job she enjoyed behind or Gigi, she couldn't tell.

As soon as she walked through the door of Goode’s though, she could tell everyone was in a good mood. Jan and Heidi were squealing about something and Brita was animatedly talking to Aiden, a miracle in itself as the two could barely be on shift together without arguing.

‘It’s Brita’s early birthday party tonight biiiiiitch!’ Jan squealed when she spotted Crystal. _Oh shit._ Crystal had _completely_ forgotten, what with everything going on in her life. She’d been invited a few weeks ago, alongside all the staff and shit, _Gigi._ Although she doubted Gigi would come now. Brita’s birthday wasn't for a couple weeks, but she wanted a party before everyone headed off to college. How could she stand there and hand in her resignation when all her friends were so excited? She was never one to bring a downer on the mood.

‘You can get ready with me and Heidi if you like?’ Jan asked.

‘Is it okay if I meet you there? It’s just, like,’

‘Completely fine! Don't worry about it!’ Jan chirped. ‘Although I have _no_ idea what to wear and Jackie’s going to be there!’

‘Girl, you don't want me to put an outfit together for you, trust’, Crystal laughed.

‘If only we had Gigi’, Jan sighed.

Crystal turned away, busying herself by grabbing a duster and some polish and walking away to clean some tables. When she turned round, she could see the sympathy in Jan’s eyes.

The telltale click clack of heels should’ve been the first tip off, but it wasn’t until Crystal heard her voice that she whipped round mid-taking someone’s order to see Gigi at the counter, ordering her normal smoothie. She was immaculately dressed, as usual, long legs that went on forever and strappy heels, and Crystal had to stop and remind herself that she’d _slept_ with a girl who looked like _that._ Then she hated herself immediately for the thought, because now her and Gigi’s first and only time was running through her head on a loop. They were at Crystal’s house, actually, a total rarity as obviously her mom had no idea about the two, but her mom actually recognised Gigi as ‘the mini Miss Goode’ she’d seen running round the restaurant on occasion when it was still a small family business and Gigi’s dad used to don the silly hat. They’d then spent about half an hour chatting about the town, the local businesses, how well Gigi’s dad had done for himself, and various other topics, until Crystal finally had her back to herself again. That night, Crystal showed Gigi her totally-on-a-whim nipple piercings her cousin’s friend had done without any proof of age or a care in the world, and they slept together for the first time. Apparently also the only time.

Gigi didn't notice her until she’d grabbed her smoothie and was on her way out the door. By that time, Crystal had taken the order of the sweet family of 4 she’d been serving and was on her way back to the kitchen. Gigi sort of stopped in her tracks, staring at Crystal like a deer in the headlights, and the moment felt like it went on forever, just the two of them staring, and then Gigi turned on her heel and was gone, swishing her hips like a supermodel right out the door, and out of Crystal’s life for good, probably.

It was safe to say that evening that Crystal was not in a party mood. In fact, as she sat on Brita’s sofa holding a beer and not chatting to anyone, she probably looked the picture of misery. It’s not like it wasn't a good party. Jan and Jackie and Heidi were all dancing, there was plenty of alcohol and Brita had invited a fair few of her other friends, who were all really nice and maybe Crystal should’ve thought about mingling with them, thought about chatting to people, being sociable, but no, apparently she was going to spend her entire summer pining over Gigi and tonight was no exception. _Brita’s playlist is tragic, though,_ she thought, as Nicki Minaj came on for the _seventh_ time that evening. Jackie squealed and began pulling Jan by the arms in an enthusiastic dance to _Starships,_ while one of Brita’s friends, a pretty girl named Jaida, was throwing some questionable moves over by the dining room table.

The sofa sagged in next to her and she turned to see Brita had plonked herself down, clearly having had one too many already.

‘You’re not having any fun!’ Brita yelled above the music. She had a big mouth at the best of times, but my god was she loud now.

‘I'm fine!’ Was all Crystal could say.

‘You know I invited Gigi right? I told her she could bring some friends, too’.

 _Great._ So even if Gigi did turn up, she’d probably have bitchy Ruby and snooty Rosie in tow. But Crystal comforted herself by the thought that there was probably some bigger, fancier private school party going on at the other side of town and Ruby and Rosie, from what she’d seen of them, would never be caught dead here.

Suddenly, Brita let out a massive _whoop!_ and leaped off the sofa, nearly sending Crystal’s drink flying, as the beginning of One Direction’s _What Makes You Beautiful_ started blaring through the speakers. Great. Her favourite band, not that _anyone_ except Gigi knew that, and she couldn't even enjoy them. Even worse that she’d practically told Gigi she’d dedicate the song to her. She remembered a night not that long ago, dancing around Gigi’s beautiful white bedroom in nothing but sweatshirts and knickers, Gigi using her hairbrush as a mic and Crystal using Gigi’s straighteners, acting like a pair of twelve year olds belting out every One Direction track under the sun, all of which somehow Gigi knew the words to, before collapsing on Gigi’s bed, exhausted and giggly, and that’s when Gigi had said it. _I think you’re my soulmate, Crystal Elizabeth Methyd._ The way she _always_ used her full name was so just _Gigi_ it made her heart swell.

So Crystal sat there, in the middle of everyone else having fun, allowing herself to miss Gigi and wonder how it all got so screwed up. Maybe fate just wanted to have a laugh, because it was that exact moment that Gigi walked through Brita’s front door, no friends in tow, looking alone and completely lost.

Crystal had an overwhelming urge to go over to her, to apologise, to try and make everything right. But she stayed put, almost rooted to the sofa, as Gigi slowly made her way over.

‘Come with me?’ She asked, as soon as she’d reached Crystal’s side.

‘Come with you where?’

‘Just follow me, we can come back in a bit. I need to talk to you’.

Ten minutes later they were walking through the town centre, having not said a single word to each other since leaving Brita’s party. Crystal was still unsure why Gigi had dragged her out, and where they were going. But it became apparent when Gigi produced a massive bunch of keys from her little handbag and began unlocking the doors of Goode’s Desserts.

‘Gee, are you sure you should be _breaking in_.’

‘It’s not breaking in, is it, these are Dad’s keys. Shit it won’t _turn_.’

While Gigi struggled to unlock the door, Crystal wrapped her arms around herself to try and stop being quite so cold. The evening had turned chilly quickly, and she was only in a floaty blouse with a light denim jacket.

‘Why exactly have you stolen your dad’s keys?’ She asked Gigi, still slightly baffled at the way the evening had panned out.

‘Because we need somewhere to talk. Don't worry, I know the alarm code. It’s my birthday. And don’t ever tell Jan or the other shift managers, they’ll go spare’.

Gigi gave a final twist and the door was unlocked.

‘Any reason we couldn’t have just chatted outside Gee?’ Crystal asked as Gigi punched numbers into the alarm keypad.

‘Because this is an _adventure,_ Crystal Elizabeth’, she said with an air of defiance, walking straight through the dark restaraunt.

‘Oookay.’

‘Now, did you know how fun it is jumping from the top of the slide into the ball pit in the soft play?’

‘Gee, what the hell’s going on?’ Crystal was genuinely baffled, and now Gigi was acting like there was no bad blood between them at all. In fact, Gigi was acting mad, she’d taken her shoes off and was climbing up the soft play equipment.

‘I used to do this like, every day when I was little. I always got to go on it when there were no other kids here. I begged Dad to let us have one at home’.

‘I wish everyone could see this side of you’, Crystal said softly, before she realised what it was exactly that she’d said.

Gigi looked at her with a small smile, before turning around and jumping straight into the huge ball pit.

‘You’re crazy, Gigi Goode.’ Crystal laughed, and then she thought _well fuck it, if anyone catches me here I was handing in my resignation anyway,_ and began yanking her trainers off.

For the next ten minutes or so, the girls were kids again, jumping into the plastic balls, throwing them at each other’s heads and playing hide and seek in the slides and tunnels. Then, Gigi padded into the kitchen and scooped them both some ice cream from the freezer where it was kept overnight, plopped it into two cups and her and Crystal sat, legs criss crossed, on the top of the soft play, eating and talking quietly.

‘You know the reason I was so quiet around you was because I was scared I felt too strongly for you. That I was being too clingy, you’d get fed up of me. That I liked you more than you liked me’. Gigi said, looking down at her ice cream, swirling the plastic spoon round and round.

‘Well, that just makes me look even more like a massive idiot’, Crystal said, feeling completely shit. She’d made Gigi feel unwanted, when that was the last thing she wanted to do.

‘Why did you do it? Ignore my text for so long? Why didn't you speak to me when you knew I was home from being with my friends?’ Gigi’s voice cracked on the last few words, and when Crystal looked at her she was crying silently.

‘Gee, I..’ Crystal just didn't know what to say. It all sounded so stupid. ‘I came out to my mom, you know’, she blurted out.

‘Did you?’ Gigi sounded genuinely surprised.

‘Yeah. She knows about us - knew - about us’.

‘I’m sorry if you felt like I was pressuring you to come out’. Gigi said.

It was true, to some degree, that Crystal was annoyed at times at Gigi for bringing up coming out to her mom. Gigi had seemed so confident about being out, that Crystal suspected she didn't think that it wouldn't be that easy for everyone.

‘It’s okay. I know you just wanted me to get it over and done with so we could be happier.’ Crystal smiled.

‘I came out to my dad, you know’. Gigi said quietly.

‘Did you?!’ Now it was Crystal’s turn to be shocked.

‘He knows all about you, too’. Gigi smiled.

So Mr Goode knew everything. And his immediate response _wasn’t_ to fire Crystal. Did that mean Gigi’s dad might _actually_ approve of her?

‘He likes you, you know’, Gigi said, as if reading her mind. ‘He says you’re the best kids clown they’ve ever hired’.

‘Please don’t ever walk in when I'm in the goddamn clown costume, I'm serious’.

‘Are you joking?! I'm filming that shit’.

‘Gigi I swear to God...’

‘Okay okay! But anyway, I guess I just didn't want things to end where they did. That's why I came to Brita’s. I kind of planned bringing you back here for a chat. Well, if you would speak to me. I'm sorry about that shitty last text’.

‘Oh yeah, what was it again? _Have a nice life Crystal?_ You bitch’.

‘I didn't mean it!’

‘I know’.

‘You’re off to college soon, aren’t you?’ Gigi said softly.

‘Aren’t you?’ Crystal replied. They'd kind of put off talking about it the whole time they’d been together. Not wanting to put a time frame on what they had. All Gigi knew was that Crystal was moving just under a hundred miles away.

‘I kind of didn't know what to do in the end. I might just shadow mom for a bit at the studio, you know. Try my hand at designing’.

‘So you're not moving away?’ Crystal asked, somewhat happy but also somewhat sad that she’d be so far away from Gigi soon.

‘No, not yet anyway’. Gigi said absentmindedly.

‘Tell me what you’re thinking about’, Crystal said softly, taking Gigi’s hand. ‘And be honest this time round’.

‘That I don't want you to go?’ Gigi looked up, her eyes full of tears on the brink of spilling over.

‘I don't want to leave you behind, Gee. This has been the best summer, with you’.

‘I’ll still be here when you get back, but what if you find some drop dead gorgeous creative girl who’s exactly like you?’

‘Then I’ll tell her, thanks, but no thanks, I'm dating the daughter of the CEO and founder of Goode’s Desserts.’

Gigi let out something between a laugh and a snort. ‘I can't cope with you. What was that about dating again?’

‘Are we still dating, Gee?’

‘Are you popping the question, Crystal Elizabeth Methyd?’

‘Georgina Goode. I know I'm going to college in like, two weeks, and you’ve seen me in all sorts of states this summer, like covered in yoghurt, singing at kids birthday parties and cleaning sick up off the soft play -’ at this point, Crystal shifted, suddenly feeling weird about where exactly she was sitting - ‘but, there is no-one I've ever met that makes me feel like you do, so will you be my soulmate again?’

Gigi burst out laughing. ‘Yes, I will be your soulmate. And your girlfriend, you doofus’.

‘Well, that’s good then, isn't it’.

‘Yep, it sure is _Goode’,_ Gigi said, indicating their surroundings, smirking like an idiot.

‘I never thought I'd see the day _you_ made a stupid pun out of your name’.

‘I grew up with the father I did, Crystal, my entire existence is a stupid pun’.

‘Are you going to kiss me on the soft play equipment like a pair of eight year olds?’

‘Only if you wear the sailors hat for me’.

‘I think we should probably get out of here’.

On the day of Crystal’s last shift before leaving for college, Gigi showed up with a gigantic bunch of balloons and a banner saying ‘GOOD LUCK, CRYSTAL AND JAN!’ Which she promptly hung above the counter, completely blocking the menu, while Jan, proud as punch with her new iPad and manager’s lanyard, busied around being Jan.

‘You didn't have to do all this, Gee’, Crystal laughed.

‘Look, I got you a little going away present. You don't have to wear it like, everyday, but just promise you'll think of me. I promise I won't be needy and text you every five minutes, because I know you love me now’, Gigi reached in her bag and pulled out a little box. Inside, was a bracelet with a little gold plate on which something was written in arabic. Crystal’s thoughts immediately went to the tattoo she'd also convinced her cousin’s friend to give her as a leaving present, yet another one of the completely stupid and irrational 'Crystal decisions' Gigi always said endeared her so much. That, and the fact Crystal cried at everything, including the Justin Bieber movie she'd forced Gigi to watch.

‘It doesn’t say _one direction_ or anything, you moron, it says _soulmate_ ’. Gigi giggled.

Crystal felt herself welling up. ‘I'm gonna wear it every day’, she promised.

‘You better’.

‘I don't know how I'm gonna leave you, Gee’.

‘I'll see you in a few weeks, I'm coming to visit as soon as you're settled. Go show the world how amazing you are’.

‘I love you’.

‘I love you, too’.

Shortly after arriving at college, Crystal went out to explore the new city she was now living in. As she wandered through the shopping centre with her new roommate, she stopped in her tracks when she saw the familiar pink sign, the logo.

‘Oh my god, they have a Goode’s here! Have you ever been? They do like, the best ice cream sundaes in the world’.

Crystal toyed with the bracelet on her wrist, and just smiled. _You’re with me wherever I go, Gee. Soulmates._


End file.
